


Outsiders

by That_American_Witch (TomorrowNeverCame)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Pride, Jealousy, Lestrange Family, Maybe dancing, Misunderstandings, Scamander Family, Theseus is a flirt, dealing with grief, lots of creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomorrowNeverCame/pseuds/That_American_Witch
Summary: Hogwarts AU!  Or, literally everyone has British relatives.  Tina and Queenie Goldstein have just lost their parents, and as if that wasn't enough, now they've been shipped overseas to live with their great-aunt and attend Hogwarts.  Neither of them know quite what to expect, but if the people they've met so far are any indication of the student body, this will be a very interesting year.  Wild Leta Lestrange and her living shadow Newt Scamander seem like they could be alright if Leta would just tone down the pranks, but Theseus and his best friend Percival are going to have to get over their egos if they want Tina to join the quidditch team.  Even the intimidating fifth-year Seraphina could be an ally, if anyone ever figures out how to get on her good side.  And what's with the dark-haired Ravenclaw boy who keeps running away from Queenie?Hogwarts is nothing like Ilvermorny, but maybe it could be better.





	1. Across the Pond

Tina tucked her young sister more tightly under her arm and gripped her suitcase determinedly, pushing them both through the thickening crowd until they pressed against the railing of the ship.  Together they gazed out at the shoreline that was rapidly approaching.  Queenie burrowed into Tina's collar with a whimper, and the older girl stroked her sister’s soft blonde head.

 

“We’ll be off soon,” she whispered into her hair.  “Just try to block it out.  Focus on me, love.”  Tina tried to send quiet, soothing thoughts despite the gnawing anxiety in the pit of her stomach but couldn’t tell if it worked because at that moment the ship docked, and they were jolted against the railing.  Glistening jade eyes met Tina’s dark brown.  This was it.  London.  Their new…home.  The older girl guided them down the gangplank with the rest of the passengers, eyes scanning for a familiar face.  Her heart ached at the sight of one young mother reuniting with her family.

 

“Porpentina!”  A wrinkled, smiling face was calling to them from near the wall.  Tina steered them towards the old woman, who opened her arms for them in welcome.  They buried their faces into her shoulders, holding tight as she fussed.

 

“Oh, my darlings,” she crooned, “was the boat ride alright?  You weren’t sea sick, were you?  Are you hungry?”

 

“Hi, Aunt Tabitha,” Tina sighed tiredly.  Their great-aunt’s warm love and protection made her feel very small, but for a moment she didn’t mind.  It was only when she opened one eye to see Queenie’s face scrunched in pain that she remembered herself.  “Aunty, we have to get out of here.  Queenie—she can’t block it out.”  Tina pulled the smaller girl into her arms, eyes watering in empathy for the pain her sister was feeling.  Tabitha peered at them curiously through her thick glasses.

 

“Block what out, dearest?”  Tina’s eyes widened.  Oh.  So no one had told her.

 

“She…it’s their thoughts, Aunty.  Queenie hears them,” she explained urgently, “they’re _hurting_ her.”  Her aunt’s eyes widened in surprise and then understanding.  With a decisive nod, she took Tina’s suitcase in one hand and wound her other arm around both girls’ shoulders.  Tina gripped Queenie’s hand tightly in reassurance.  Tabitha hustled them into a dark alcove and slipped an ash-colored want from her sleeve, waving it covertly at an unmarked door the girls hadn’t noticed.

 

“My darlings, have you traveled by floo powder before?”  She asked in a low tone.  They shook their heads.  “Alright. It’s not very pleasant, but it’s the fastest way to get home.”  She nodded them through the door into a small broom closet, closing and locking it behind them.  Turning to the far wall, she tapped a series of bricks with her wand, and they shuffled themselves away to reveal a tall fireplace where no fireplace had any right to be.

 

“In you go.  It’s perfectly safe,” she assured them.  With a suspicious glance, Tina grasped Queenie’s hand and entered the hearth.  Tabitha followed, pulling a pouch of bright green powder from her pocket.  “Hold tight now, dears.”  Queenie wrapped her thin arms tightly around her sister’s waist while Tina clung to her aunt’s sleeve.  Tabitha shouted an unfamiliar word and threw the powder at their feet.  

 

Blazing green flames lit Tina’s gaze, and then her eyes were blinking open to the cozy and quiet of her great-aunt’s kitchen.  Relief flooded her when Queenie stepped away rubbing her now-dry eyes.  Tina gathered her into a hug despite the protests.

 

“Thank Isolt,” she murmured, pulling back to give Queenie a thorough look-over.  “Do you feel better now? Headache gone?”  Queenie nodded, smiling patiently at her overprotective sister.

 

“Does that happen every time you’re in a crowd, Queenie?” Tabitha asked curiously.  The blonde shook her head.

 

“Most of the time I can block it out…” she said in a small voice, biting her lip,”it’s only…lately…that I’ve had trouble.  Especially after being on that boat for so long, with all those people packed in.”  The older woman nodded sympathetically.

 

“Well, you must both be exhausted after coming all this way by yourselves!  How about a spot of tea and some biscuits to tide us over, and I’ll set the kitchen to work on dinner?”  The sisters nodded mutely and took seats at the cluttered breakfast table.  With a wave of her wand, Tabitha sent the small collection of half-finished crafts gliding into place on the shelves.  A second flick at the cupboards summoned teacups, a tray of cookies, and a kettle that was steaming by the time it reached them.  Two final taps towards the stove and a pot was boiling, vegetables slicing themselves above it for stew.  Hot black tea filled the three teacups, and Tina looked at it suspiciously.  No one drank _tea_  in New York City.  

 

“Alright, my darlings,” Tabitha started with a sigh, settling carefully at the table, “there are a few things we must discuss.  Primarily, your schooling.”  Tabitha reached into the sleeve of her robe and extracted two letters.  Handing them over, each girl examined their delicately swooping names on the yellowed paper with equal parts curiosity and apprehension.  Queenie was the first to act, nearly tearing the parchment in her nervous excitement.

 

“Hogwarts!” She gasped in delight, “Teenie, we’re going to Hogwarts! Just like Isolt dreamed she would!  Oh,” she stopped, biting her lip, “oh, Teenie…I’m sorry.”

 

“What’s wrong, Tina?” Her aunt asked kindly, attention drawn to her downcast face at the little blonde’s words.

 

“Nothing,” she answered quickly, halfheartedly glaring at her Legilimens sister.  “How did the school know to send us admissions letters, anyways?  Did you talk to someone?” Tabitha blinked owlishly.

 

“Why, no.  I expect someone at the ministry would have contacted the school when I…assumed guardianship,” she explained hesitantly.  All their faces had fallen, thinking about the late Katherine and Devrim Goldstein.  Suddenly, a mischievous smile lit Tabitha’s face.  

 

“Although…” she teased, “there have always been rumors that no wizard chooses Hogwarts’ students at all.  They say deep within the castle resides a magical quill and book that record the names of every magical child they wish to attend their school.  They must have written yours!”  Queenie giggled, and even Tina cracked an indulgent smile at her sister’s delight.

 

“When does school start, exactly?” Tina inquired.

 

“Ah, yes, term begins in two weeks,” Tabitha revealed, “which means we will have to get you supplies: robes, books, and the like.”  Tina bit her lip, the ball of nerves in her gut growing noticeable again.  Queenie, on the other hand, looked excited at the prospect of shopping.

 

“Can we go today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Diagon Alley! 
> 
> Hi all! This is my first fic for this fandom so I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry it's a little slow--it was originally one with the second chapter which gets a little more exciting, but it started getting super long, and I really wanted to get this up!
> 
> The next chapter will be up very soon, but beyond that I'm not planning regular updates since I don't have much of a plot formed yet and I'm working on another fic for this fandom that will be published soon, too. I'm looking forward to hearing feedback and any ideas for future chapters!


	2. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Queenie need their first taste of the British wizarding community, and where better to get it than Diagon Alley? Especially since Queenie needs a wand!

The inside of The Leaky Cauldron was hazy with smoke when the three witches stepped out of the fireplace.  Even in the middle of the day, patrons sat hunched over their drinks or reading newspapers.  Nodding to the barkeep, Tabitha led the girls through the dim room and outside to a brick wall like the one they had faced earlier in the morning.  She tapped a pattern on the bricks, and the girls gasped as Diagon Alley was revealed.  The cobblestone street was crowded with figures in colorful robes, many with packages floating behind them, and every storefront was lined with moving displays and tables advertising discounted goods.

 

“I’ve never seen anything like it!” Tina spun in a circle, trying to absorb everything in her sight.  “In New York, everything is hidden behind unmarked doors and deep underground.  This is so…open,” she breathed.

 

“You Americans,” Tabitha tutted, “so paranoid.  It’s not enough to just enchant a few doorways and build parallel, instead you go out of your way to hide shops in subway tunnels and abandoned warehouses.”  Looking at the beautiful open sky full of brooms, Tina had to agree it was a shame.

 

“Oh, Teenie!” her sister squealed, “look, owls!  Just like grandpa used to have!”  Queenie slipped from her grasp and ran across the way, gazing up with wide eyes at a small, cream-colored barn owl.  Tina rushed after her sister, but Tabitha followed more leisurely, watching the sisters with an indulgent smile.

 

“Queenie, don’t go rushing off like that,” the brunette scolded.

 

“She’s beautiful,” Queenie whispered.  Tina’s annoyance faded as she studied her sister’s serene face, resting on her folded arms as she and the bird studied each other.  Suddenly, a loud _hoot_  startled them both.  Tina looked around, and her intelligent brown eyes met another pair.  The cream and brown owl flapped its wings, holding her gaze.  She was entranced.

 

“Owls are permitted at Hogwarts, you know,” Tabitha commented from Tina's shoulder, amusement lacing her voice.  “Perhaps it would do you girls some good to have company there.  You can use them to send letters and small parcels, as well.”  Queenie was looking hopefully at the older witch, hands still resting on the table.

 

“Really?” she gasped.  “Thank you, Aunty!”

 

“Tina?” her aunt encouraged.

 

“I—,” she bit her lip, anxiety over being a good owner fighting with her desire to try.

 

“Tina,” Queenie said softly, slipping a small hand into hers.  “I can tell how much you want her.  You love birds.  Take her, please?”  Tina couldn’t help but relax into her sister’s too-wise eyes.

 

“Okay,” she relented.  Tabitha smiled and waved the shopkeeper, handing over a few coins, and turned back to the girls after a moment.

 

“We’ll stop by to collect them before we leave,” she told the eager young witches.  “But now, we’ve still got many, many supplies to get you two!”  The girls’ eyes went wide as they stared down the bustling street, but they shared excited grins.  

 

Together the three witches traversed the shops, their enchanted purchases of robes and parchment bobbing along behind as they walked.  As they passed a store called Ollivander’s, Queenie tensed, hearing something no one else could.

 

“Aunty…how do students get their wands here?”

 

“Hmm?” Tabitha gave her a curious glance.  ”Well, Tina’s was sent to me along with your things.  I put it in your room, dear.  But Queenie….oh, of course! You’ll be a first year student.  You need a wand!”  She stopped so suddenly the leading package nearly bumped into her.  “And look where we are!”

 

“You get your wands from a shop?” Tina asked in disbelief.  Tabitha furrowed her brow.

 

“Of course, dear.  Ollivander’s has provided generations of Englishmen with their wands!  How are things done back home?”

 

“Well, when students arrive at Ilvermorny,” she explained, “there’s a ceremony, and each student chooses their wand, or it chooses them.  We’re not allowed to take them out of school until graduation.”

 

Tabitha made a noise of surprise, opening the door to the shop and ushering them inside.  

 

“Hello there,” she called into the depths of the shop.  A figure appeared from behind one of the towering shelves, features obscured by the haze of dust in the air.

 

“Ah, be with you in a moment!” the man called back.  They heard shuffling from somewhere in the back, and a moment later a handsome older man was making his way towards them.

 

“Afternoon, Ollivander,” Tabitha greeted.

 

“Miss Braxton!  These are your American nieces, I presume?  Adelaide told me they’d be arriving soon.”  Tina smiled politely, but Queenie’s grin was excited.  Although hard to make out with his accent, she enjoyed the warm whirl his thoughts as he sized her up, already theorizing.

 

“This is Tina and Queenie Goldstein, my great-nieces,” she introduced.  “Tina’s thirteen and already has a wand from Ilvermorny, but Queenie is in need of your services today.”  Mr. Ollivander nodded, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

 

“Ilvermorny, eh?  Tell me, Tina, who made your wand?” he inquired, moving into the stacks and pulling out several boxes.

 

“Um, Quintana, sir,” Tina called, straining to keep him in sight through the shelves.

 

“Ahhh, White River Monster spine,” he commented with a nod.  “Beautiful work, Thiago’s, though I’ve only had the opportunity to see a few of his wands.  Very neat, very elegant magic, but it takes a strong spirit to earn their respect.”  Tina blushed slightly at the compliment, brushing a strand of dark hair behind her ear.  As he moved deeper into the stacks, Queenie leaned close.

 

“I like him,” she whispered, “he’s not a legilimens, but he really  _sees_  people, you know?”

 

“You’ll find that across the pond we have very different materials to work with, however,” Ollivander continued, reappearing.  “Here you are, my dear.”  He laid the boxes he’d collected down on the cluttered front desk, pulling out a thin, light-colored wand.

 

Queenie took it gingerly, looking up at the silver-haired man for reassurance.

 

“Give it a wave,” he encouraged.  Biting her lip, she flicked the wand carefully at a book, but it only shook a bit before settling.  Queenie frowned.

 

“Not beech, then, not quite,” Ollivander hummed.  “No worries!  Try this.”  Next, he handed her a short wand of warm-hued wood, a geometric design decorating it’s handle.  This one made the book fly off the table, but Queenie did not look surprised, having seen in the wandmaker’s mind what kind of personality the wand had. 

 

“Oh, definitely not!  Something a bit less stubborn, I should think…”  Shuffling through the dusty containers, he paused at one newer-looking box, eyes lighting up.  “I’ve got just the thing.”  The next wand he pulled out practically glowed in the warm light, a golden piece with a rounded and carved end.

 

“Pear with a unicorn hair core, twelve and a half inches,” he said reverently, handing it over.  This wand Queenie took eagerly, already feeling the warmth from the wood.  She delicately aimed at the now-fallen book, and it rose with only slight trembling, settling back on the table.  She and Ollivander shared a triumphant smile.  Tina’s heart swelled with pride as she watched, the dim light in the store turning her sister’s honey-colored locks into a halo.  She had never looked more like a witch.

 

“Congratulations, Queenie!” 

 

* * *

 

That night, Tina sat in her new bed skimming her Transfiguration textbook, eyes dropping as she listened to Queenie hum.  Her sister sat at the small vanity their room held, brushing her hair.  

 

“You had fun today,” Tina commented, not quite asking.  Queenie nodded, pausing and turning around.

 

“It was so exciting,” she said, green eyes sparkling.  “And I’m happy that we’ll finally be in school together.”  Tina silently agreed, her mind summoning the lonely memories of her first nights away from home the past two years and all the letters they’d exchanged while waiting to be reunited.  She’d told Queenie every single detail about Ilvermorny, imagining every time the day she’d watch her precious little sister enter those doors and be chosen by her house.  But now…

 

“I know it won’t be the same,” Queenie replied to her unspoken words, “but we’ll be doing it together.”  Tina smiled, jumping off the bed and motioning for the brush as she padded over.  Queenie held it out happily, letting her sister take over the task of taming the messy curls.

 

“Tina?” Queenie asked softly after a while.  Sensing the hesitancy in the younger girl’s voice, Tina lowered the brush and let their eyes meet in the mirror.

 

“What is it, sweetheart?”  Her sister’s eyes dropped to her hands, fiddling with the antique ring on her middle finger.

 

“Do you think Mama and Papa would be lonely with both of us off at school?”  Tina’s breath caught against the sudden lump in her throat.  Unable to speak, she wrapped her arms tightly around Queenie, burying her face in her sister’s hair to hide the tears that threatened to fall.  Taking a few deep breaths, she placed a tender kiss to the girl’s crown.

 

“Come on, it’s time for bed,” she whispered.  Queenie rose, eyes still downcast.

 

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

 

“Of course, honey.”  Tina pulled back the light green quilt that covered her bed, letting the younger girl crawl in first before she followed.  With a wave, she turned off the lights, the room turning nearly blue from the strong moonlight that came through their window.  Queenie cuddled close, wrapping her arms around Tina’s middle and resting her head on her sister’s shoulder.  Tina slipped an arm under Queenie’s head to cushion it, her other hand running soothingly through her soft strawberry hair.   _They’ll never be lonely, because they have each other, just like I’ve got you._  


“I love you, too,” Queenie whispered sleepily, tucking her head under Tina’s chin.  Warm and safe, the sisters drifted off, sung to sleep by the hunting calls of their owls in the trees outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The Goldstein sisters are off to Hogwarts and make some friends on the train
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this slightly longer chapter! I adore writing these kinds of quiet scenes between Tina and Queenie. They're both so loving and open with each other, it's beautiful. 
> 
> I should mention that Tina's wand core isn't officially canon, but from the information given about the four big wandmakers in America and the materials they used, I made my best guess. Also, Queenie's American wand was probably made by Johannes Jonker who was famous for using mother-of-pearl handles. However, since Rosewood isn't listed as a wand wood on Pottermore and Wampus cat hair isn't one of the three cores that Ollivander uses, I improvised. Here's the wood and core I chose for Queenie's wand:
> 
> Pear: This golden-toned wood produces wands of splendid magical powers, which give of their best in the hands of the warm-hearted, the generous and the wise. Possessors of pear wands are, in my experience, usually popular and well-respected. I do not know of a single instance where a pear wand has been discovered in the possession of a Dark witch or wizard. Pear wands are among the most resilient, and I have often observed that they may still present a remarkable appearance of newness, even after many years of hard use.
> 
> Unicorn hair core: Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard.
> 
> Oh, and if anyone was wondering, Tina's owl is a North American barred owl.
> 
> Please leave comments, criticisms, and kudos!


	3. To Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goldstein sisters board the train to Hogwarts and meet the first of their new classmates: Newt Scamander and Leta Lestrange.

Tina’s fists were starting to ache from the strength of her grip on the trolley handle. It was hard to push, the wheels uneven and swerving every way except straight, and she had to use her whole weight to swing it around the curves of the train station. Ahead of her, Tabitha helped Queenie wrestle with her own cart. Looking at the pile of things her younger sister had brought made Tina self-conscious about her own meager stack. Had she brought enough? Was she right to have left so many things behind in New York? Her parents had worked hard for everything they owned, and Tina had thrown it all away in a desperate bid to ease her grief. Would they think she was trying to forget them?

Distracted by the sudden ache in her chest, her trolley clipped a wall and she nearly fell. Her owl let out a shriek of alarm, drawing a few curious stares that had Tina blushing furiously.

“Tina, love,” Tabitha called, murmuring for Queenie to wait a moment and walking back to join her older niece, “why don’t you go help Queenie with her cart? I’ll manage this one.” Tina nodded, and Tabitha brushed a hand over her braid as she passed. Queenie was watching her carefully as she approached; tuning into her sister’s thoughts came as easily as breathing.

“I know, Tina,” she said softly, “but they wouldn’t care about what happens to their things. They’d just want us to be happy.” She covered Tina’s hand with her own on the handle of the trolley, and the older girl said a silent thank you before pushing off once again.

“Almost there, girls!” Tabitha trilled. “Platform nine-and-three-quarters, straight ahead.” Both girls perked up at this and eagerly looked around, but there was no sign anywhere beyond the ordinary whole numbers.

“I don’t see it, Auntie,” Queenie said, turning to her with a furrowed brow. Tabitha just chuckled.

“Well we can’t put it right out in the open where all the muggles could see! Come on, with me.” With a hard turn of the trolley, she stepped out off the traffic and into an empty alcove between two columns. The sisters followed her, still looking around in bewilderment.

“You want us to what?” Queenie yelped, reading the thoughts in her aunt’s mind.

“Now, now, it’s a simple charm. You’ll pass right through.” She turned to Tina. “The platform is straight through that wall. You and Queenie go through together, and I’ll follow right behind.” Tina’s eyes widened, but she gripped the trolley tight and faced the brick wall. Beside her, the blonde squared up.

“British people are crazy,” she muttered.

Tina closed her eyes. One...two...three! Together, she and Queenie pushed with all their might, and their weight combined was enough to send the cart easily through the brick wall and out the other side. Queenie gasped. The train gleamed black and red before them, and the air was suddenly filled with activity as wizarding families rushed about, preparing for departure. The train let out a warning shriek just as Tabitha appeared through the wall behind them.

"Oh dear, we're cutting it close." She urged the girls forward, shouting directions towards the loading carriage until Tina caught it in view. They loaded their bags quickly, only grabbing a few to take with them on the ride. Tina had to drag Queenie away from fussing over her owl.

The train shrieked again, and the flurry increased as parents and children hurried their goodbyes. Queenie threw her arms around their aunt, but Tina hesitated, suddenly shot through with apprehension. She didn't want to go. A warm hand encased her shoulder.

"Tina," her aunt crooned, "I know how much you hated to leave your sister behind when you went to Ilvermorny, so this time you have to go with her. You know what school is like, and she doesn't. She'll need you to teach her things, and to help control her gift if the need arises. You’ll like Hogwarts. The grounds are surrounded by mountains, just like Ilvermorny, and there will be so much for you to learn." Tina's eyes watered.

"Thank you, Auntie." She buried her face into the greying woman's coat. "Thank you." Tabitha kissed the top of her head.

"Alright girls, you'd best hurry now or you won't find seats before the train leaves." She crouched to look them in the eyes, hugging each of them again in turn.

"Take care of each other, and try to have some fun." Queenie took Tina's hand, wrapping their fingers together. She looked at her older sister with a grin. When Tina hesitantly returned it, the younger girl turned and started dragging her off.

"And don't forget to write!" Tina heard their aunt call after them. Suddenly, Hogwarts seemed a little more exciting.

* * *

Despite their rush, the sisters still hadn't found seats when the train started to move. Every booth they checked was stuffed with returning students chattering to friends or new students crowding against the window for one last wave to family members. It wasn't until the very back of the third carriage they checked that they found one that was mostly unpopulated; the only occupants were a dark-skinned girl and a small, freckled boy. Tina pushed the door open as quietly as possible, biting her lip when it screeched in protest of her efforts. The girl looked at her, silent and expectant, but the boy barely met her gaze from under the fringe of his golden hair.

"Excuse me," Tina started, voice steady but quiet. "May we sit with you? There are no other open seats." The other girl's eyebrows went up at her words.

"You're American," she said, moving to sit next to her companion instead of opposite. Tina nodded and took her actions as an invitation, moving aside to let Queenie squeeze past her for the window seat.

"I'm Tina, and this is my sister, Queenie."

"I'm Leta. This is Newt," Leta introduced, shrugging her shoulder in her companion's direction. Newt flicked his eyes up with a timid smile before returning to the book in his lap.

"You're too old to be a first-year." She stated, eyes directed at Tina.

"We're from New York," Queenie piped up before Tina could respond, "we just moved to England a few weeks ago. Tina went to Ilvermorny."

"A transfer? How interesting," Leta murmured. Tina blushed. She didn't want to be interesting.

"That means you'll have to go through the sorting ceremony with the first-years, I suppose," the petite girl mused to herself, twisting a lock of hair around her finger.

"Do you have a sorting ceremony at Ilvermorny?" The boy named Newt asked, startling Tina, who had almost forgotten he was there. She nodded.

"We have four houses, and we have to stand in the center of a circle while the statues representing each of them decide if they want us or not," she explained, fumbling only a little. Leta cracked a smile.

"We let a talking old hat read our minds," she commented drily. She and Tina both laughed, aware of how strange the other's story sounded to someone who hadn't experienced it.

"That's the emblem for your house, isn't it?" Tina asked, nodding towards the obscured green and silver patch on Leta's robes. Leta brushed her long, straight hair out of the way, showing off the snake in the center of the crest.

"This is the crest of Slytherin house. Only the best are chosen for Slytherin," she stated proudly.

"What house are you in, Newt?" asked Queenie. She'd been staring intently at the pair, no doubt trying to read their thoughts. Tina nudged her in the ribs with a reminder not to pry.

"He's in Hufflepuff." Leta answered before Newt had a chance, a teasing glint in her eyes. "That's where all the student's go who no one else wants." Tina looked at Newt, expecting some reaction to the mean-spirited words, but he just shrugged at her. Queenie narrowed her eyes.

"That doesn't seem like a nice way to divide students." Leta laughed in return.

"I was only joking. Supposedly, we're chosen based on our dominant personality traits. Ravenclaw's like to learn, Hufflepuffs care about everyone, and Gryffindors think themselves very brave."

"What about Slytherins?" Tina challenged, noting the way she'd talked about the Gryffindors. Leta responded with a secretive smile.

"Slytherins do whatever it takes to come out on top." Tina had a sudden desire to ask Queenie what Leta was thinking about. Her eyes glittered with something she couldn't identify, and Tina broke the gaze first, feeling vaguely as though she'd just lost a contest she didn't know they were having. She flipped her long, neat braid over her shoulder and tugged on it. She noticed that Newt was watching her, but when she tried to meet his eyes, he looked away. That boy really was shy.

"Tina, do you think we'll be put in the same house?" Queenie asked quietly. Tina didn't know what to say. She'd thought about it before, of course, where Queenie would be placed when she came to Ilvermorny and how much they'd see each other, but this was a brand new school, and Tina would be getting placed as well.

"Some families are all in the same house," Leta chimed in. "My family has been in Slytherin for ages, just like Weasleys are always in Gryffindor. But it's not a sure thing." She nudged Newt's shoulder with her own, upsetting the hand he rested his chin on. "Newt's brother is in a different house."

"He's in Gryffindor," Newt added.

Tina nodded, silently musing over the possibilities. She had no idea where she would be placed, but she thought that maybe Queenie would be placed in Hufflepuff. She was the kindest person Tina had ever known. Besides, she thought, watching Newt's small smiles as he grabbed for the book Leta had stolen out of his hands, Newt seemed like the kind of boy who would look out for her sister if she couldn't do it herself.

The four of them chatted comfortably for the rest of the train ride, although between Newt's shyness and Queenie's exhaustion after the busy day, it was mostly Tina and Leta who did the talking, comparing school traditions, cultures, topics they were interested in learning.

Tina found that she liked Leta's blunt opinions and quick wit, but there was a coolness in the girl's eyes that unnerved her. She liked Newt, too, and wondered if he'd talk more once he got to know them. She hoped they would get to know him, but the thought was overshadowed by the upcoming sorting ceremony. What would happen if she wasn't in a house with either of them?

"There's a lot of rivalry," Leta told her. "A lot of students won't even try to make friends with students in other houses. Slytherins and Gryffindors, especially. They're all a bunch of arrogant pricks who will do anything for a laugh."

"You and Newt are friends," Queenie pointed out, reaching for her sister's hand.

"We're an exception," she'd replied darkly, staring out the window and saying nothing more on the subject. Newt silently offered his friend a licorice wand to cheer her up but wouldn't say anything, and Tina was too startled at the change in atmosphere to ask.

After that, the ride was mostly silent until they started to see mountains in the distance, and Leta had told them to change into their robes.

Now, feeling hot underneath her light sweater and heavy black robes, Tina watched the mountains loom closer and undid her braid just to occupy her hands, letting dark brown waves fall over her shoulders. She didn't notice how Newt's eyes lingered on her, the glare Leta gave him when he didn't respond to some question she'd asked, or how Queenie's brow furrowed as she picked a stray thought from someone's mind. No, she noticed none of it, too focused on the quickening of her heart as the tallest spires of the castle became just barely visible in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a year. Oops. Hope you enjoyed the introduction of some more characters from the series! Please let me know what you think of their characterizations. Writing teenagers is hard. 
> 
> Now that I've finished college I'll have a lot more time to write, so with everyone's encouragement I hope to update again soon.
> 
> Next Chapter: The sisters face the Sorting Hat, and a few more familiar characters show up.
> 
> Oh, and since all of the main characters from the first movie will be included in this story, let me know what hopes/guesses you have for their houses! I've got almost everyone decided, but a few are still up in the air and need to be decided soon!


End file.
